Destiny
by alyssacousland
Summary: We had another drawing over at the Thedas United Facebook group and I drew my very good friend Eynla! She wanted something written about her OC Eynla and Cullen, so I came up with this short vignette, written during the time of Dragon Age Inquisition.


_**We had another drawing over at Thedas United for Easter. I came up with this little Vignette for my good friend Eynla, who has always been there for me!**_

_**This takes place during Dragon Age: Inquisition in my crazy head! LOL**_

_**I hope you like my portrayal of your OC, my dear! **_

_**Happy Easter! :D **_

Destiny

She could not believe it. She had thought that it would never happen…that she would never see him again. Yet there he was, brandishing his sword and fighting like he'd never fought before. And he was fighting for the same cause she was fighting for as well. That in itself was something she thought she would never see. Not because she didn't think he wouldn't, but because she thought they would never meet again.

Ever.

The cries of injured people and people dying were the only thing heard above the clash of the swords and the sizzling spells hurled at the enemy. And yet, Eynla remained calm through it all. She walked among the injured, healing whenever she could and also helped with the fighting, but kept away from the tall man with strawberry blond hair fighting avidly in the front.

Despite it being a warm night, Eynla shivered. She suddenly remember what it was like to be kissed and loved by him and she didn't want to. Not while there was a battle raging all around her. Still, she could not stop the memories from coming.

A cry rang out in the night and she felt her world suddenly slowing to a crawl when she realized it came from him. He fell as she sped towards him, falling to her knees when she finally reached him.

He was unconscious and breathing heavily. She quickly assessed the damage, as she removed his chest plate with expert hands and his tunic underneath. An arrow had pierced his left shoulder right above his heart. That arrow could very well have been poisoned as well. She quickly extended her hands, reaching and searching for the arrowhead – her magic glowing golden as it sent out waves throughout his body.

She was relieved when she finally localized the arrowhead. Frowning, she saw it had embedded itself in the muscle just below the collarbone, grazing the bone. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to focus harder. Beads of perspiration formed on her forehead as she pushed at the offending metal, making it inch backwards slowly until it came right out with a plop. Even though she had efficiently removed the source of his wound, she continued to focus, searching for the telltale signs of poison in his body. After what seemed like a very long time, she finally concluded that there was none and lowered her hands with a satisfied sigh.

She inspected the wound and applied more healing magic to close it, smiling when the flesh came together, leaving a tiny puncture in the skin as a scar – hardly one to even mention. Then – just in case – she scanned for other injuries, but found none. Sitting back with a sigh, she pushed some white strands of hair away from her face, thankful that she had thought of tying her hair up in a make-shift bun before the battle commenced. She kept her eyes on his face, still worried that he might stop breathing or something as he had lost a lot of blood.

"Eynla?"

The white-haired mage turned to look at the girl who was standing behind her with a questioning glance.

"The battle has been won. The Inquisitor wishes to see you," the girl smiled, glancing at the handsome fallen man next to her.

"I need someone to carry him into my tent," she stated in a matter-of-fact voice and the girl nodded.

"I'll get someone immediately."

Eynla stood up and smiled at the young girl. "Can you deal with healing the rest until I return?"

"I can. They are carrying survivors into the tents as we speak," the girl replied with a smile.

"Good," Eynla smiled back. "Tell Janic that he should help out as well. He knows a lot more healing spells than he lets on."

"I shall," the girl gave a half-laugh and quickly left.

Eynla looked down at his face once again. He had aged a little, but not much. To her, he was still as handsome as ever. She didn't have to wait for him to open his eyes to know they were hazel with hints of golden among the greenish hues and tones.

Beautiful eyes…eyes that had told her that he loved her, even before he had whispered the words to her.

Two men approached and rapidly lifted him to take him into one of the tents, nodding at her respectfully as they carried him away. She took this as a cue to leave.

…

"You wanted to see me, Inquisitor?" Eynla asked briskly in a business-like tone.

A tall, dark and handsome man rose from a wooden chair that had been placed in front of a table that was in the center of a very large tent. A map of Orlais lay on the table, marked with blue and red pieces of parchment here and there.

"So formal," he smiled as he stood in front of her. "Another victory today, Eynla. And I hear you've done a great deal of healing."

"I'm doing what needs to be done," the white-haired mage smiled.

"Well, I appreciate it immensely," the Inquisitor answered, his dark blue eyes searching her face. "You truly are one of the best healers here. I am fortunate you chose to stay with me."

She blushed, which caused him to grin. "I – I know you hope I'll change my mind, but I've told you how I feel, Marcus. Please don't make this more difficult."

"I know. It's a real pity your heart belongs to another," he said contritely with a half-smile on his face.

Eynla sighed. He was a very good, kind man who had already confessed that he loved her. She did not feel the same way and now she knew she never would.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Varric who walked into the tent.

"Nice battle, Your Lordship," Varric grinned.

Marcus Trevelyan rolled his eyes and smiled widely at his dwarven friend. "It's just one more battle. Not the most important one, unfortunately."

"I didn't know you had company," Varric directed his grin at Eynla. "I can come later if I'm interrupting…"

Eynla chuckled. Leave it to Varric to try to get the full story of everything that happened around him. "Actually, I'm leaving soon," she said, looking first at Marcus and then at Varric. "I _did_ want to let you know that there's someone here that I didn't know was here. He was injured in battle and I've been tending to his wounds."

"Someone you know?" Varric was quick to ask.

"You are insufferably nosy, you know," the Inquisitor chided with a grin. "Unbearably, too."

"I do my best," Varric retorted with a smirk.

"Yes, someone I know from my past. And no, you won't get the story, yet!" Eynla laughed. "He was badly wounded and lost a lot of blood. He is still unconscious. I should return to his side…"

"I bet you're making sure he's _very_ comfortable," Varric grinned wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I noticed you used the word 'yet', though. That's a good sign!"

Eynla chuckled at this and then waved goodbye to the two men as she stepped outside. First she walked into a couple of tents to see if anyone else needed healing, then she made her way to her own tent set far on the right side of the camp. Her heart had already begun to flutter with excitement as she reached it. Pausing only to catch her breath, she entered the tent.

He was lying on a cot and covered with a blanket. Eynla was relieved to see he was breathing easily and didn't look as pale as he had when she had left him. She gave a sigh of relief and took the only wooden chair in the room, dragging it across the ground and setting it right next to the cot.

In spite of the plethora of emotions she was feeling at the moment, she sat down, gazing at him quietly. They had gone their different paths and yet, here he was.

The love of her life.

Former Knight-Captain of Kirkwall.

Cullen.

And she knew. She knew at that moment that it was destiny that had brought them together. Because they had been destined for each other since before the beginning of time.

"Cullen," she whispered into the surrounding darkness. "You are finally home, my love."

…

THE END


End file.
